Broken Love with a Gift
by ROpride
Summary: Starfire finds Robin cheating on her so she left with Raven so they can start a new life but little did Robin know he already gave Starfire a gift to remember forever
1. Why?

**Broken Love with a Gift**

STARFIRES POV

"**Why? Why did he do this to me?"Starfire cried out to herself in her room.**

**Starfire looked around her purple room to see if she got every single thing she needed to leave.**

**Starfire started busting out crying on her bed playing back what happen 20 minutes ago.**

**FLASEBACK (20 minutes ago)**

"_**I should tell him, he has the right to know. But what if he gets mad at me, No I have to tell him, it will change our lives forever"Starfire said in her head while waking to Robins room. She got to Robins room and stopped. She was scared, she was about to turn around and not tell him, but she had to. So right when she was going to open his door she heard "Oh Robin" with a bit of flirt in a woman's voice. Starfire opens the door a crack to see what the hell is going on. What Starfire ssaw made her heart stop. She saw Robin on top of BLACKFIRE in the bed. Starfire closed the door and couldn't breathe, everything started to spin around her, then she fell to her knees. Then Starfire let out the worst bone chilling scream in the world. Starfire got up and started running to her room. She heard doors opening and Robin and the rest of the Teen Titians calling her name as she ran by, but she didn't care. She got to her room and slammed the door so hard the whole tower was shaking. Starfire then fell down on the floor crying.**_

END OF FLASEBACK

**BACK TO STARFIRES POV**

"**Why me? How could he deceive me like this!"Starfire shouted from the floor.**

"**You want to know why he did this to you, I will tell you why, because all men are FRICKEN BASTARDS!!!!! Shouted Raven almost crying. **

"**Ahh" screamed Starfire and turned around.**

"**Oh friend Raven, I didn't know you where there, and how did you know about all of this?"Asked Starfire. **

"**Well Starfire I read your thoughts, I knew, and I will always be here for you, you know that right Star"Raven said.**

"**Yes friend Raven I know that, but its time for me to leave now"Star said.**

"**No its not time for you to leave, not without me"Raven said.**

"**What? Friend Raven,do you also want to leave because of Robin?"Star asked confused.**

"**No Star, not because of Robin ,because of Beastboy"Raven said with a sad sigh.**

"**Oh, but why? What did friend Beastboy do to friend Raven?"Star asked.**

"**Well I found Be……"Raven's voice trailed off. Then Raven started talking again. "I-I found found him in bed with……Terra"Raven said with a tear in her eye.**

"**Aww, oh friend Raven don't worry, you have friend Starfire by your side to take you threw this"Starfire said with tears in her eyes hugging Raven.**

"**Umm…friend Raven"Star ask worried.**

"**Yes Star"Raven said knowing what she is going to say.**

"**Well umm…I am with child"Star said looking at Raven to see if she gets mad.**

"**Oh Star that is so great, but umm…I'm with a child too"Raven said.**

"**Oh friend Raven, this is so wonderful, we can both have kids and grow up being moms together"Star said hugging Raven.**

"**But before we do that, we have to get out of here NOW!!!, Before any one comes"Raven said with a faraway glance.**

"**Oh yes, well friend Raven I am all ready, are you ready to go?"Asked Star.**

"**Yes I am, you know I was almost done packingwhrn you screamed when you saw…….you know what"Raven said coldly. **

"**Yes"Starfire said nodding her head.**

"**Well we should proubly write a letter, saying we're leaving"Raven said.**

"**Yes we should do that"Star said.**

**Star wrote her letter saying…….**

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**I will no longer stay here, I am going to leave and maybe never come back, I can't tell you why dear friends but maybe Robin knows so bye**_

_**Friend Starfire **_

**And with that, Starfire put it on her bed.**

**Raven came back form her room saying shes done writing her letter too. Then they both left to Junp City to start a new life.**

ROBINS POV

"**WHAT!!! NO!!!! Starfire come back please!"said Robin crying while holding the letter.**

"**Why? Why did she leave? And what does (_maybe Robin knows)_ mean? What did I do, I don't understand said Robin yelling in Starfires room.**

**BEASTBOYS POV**

"**Raven are you in here?"Beasetboy sak as he walks in her room.**

"**Raven where are…… What is this?"Beastboy ask as he is walking to Ravens bed.**

"**It's a letter….What??He says in his head. Beastboy opens the folded letter and starts reading it.**

_**Dear …**_

…_**ahh screw it I am just going to tell you, ok I am leaving and will NEAVER come back understand Beastoy because you should know, anyways bye **_

_**Raven**_

"**Wh-WHAT!!! NO RAVEN!!!"Beastboy starts yelling with tears coming down his face.**

"**Raven??Why?Why are you doing this and what is (_understand Beastboy because you should know) _supposed to mean?"yelled Beastboy from Ravens room.**

**END OF CHAPTER **


	2. Six Years Later

Hey its me ROpride and yes I took forever to update but I have finals and so much home work I didn't really have time sorry and please no flames be nice its my first Fanfiction!

REVIEWS

**Chaylorfan: **I want to kill them to lol, but don't worry Starfire and Raven well be ok over time.

**HarryPoterFan1994: **Well the reason why Robin and Beastboy didn't is well because there men, lol jk , but don't worry you well find out later why.

**Yannababy: **Thank you

**Honeylove90: **Yep sure is one heck of a story lol just wait until later on with the story :D

Well on with the story!!!

**Chapter 2 ****Six years later**

**STARFIRES POV**

"Come on honey lets hurry up home so we can help aunt Rachel do a party for Gabi, ok Lavi" Kori said. (Kori is starfire)

"Ok mami" Lavi said. (**A/N:** Lavi is short for Lavinia)

_Kori looks at her daughter( _who has red hair with dark highlights and the bluest eyes ever, just like her fathers)_and sees Robin in her, especially the blue eyes. It pains me so much every time I think about him, I can't get him out of my head, and the worst part is that I STILL LOVE HIM!!! I can't believe still to this day what he did to me and I still love him? I will never understand. But he has left me one thing to remember forever and that is my wonderful daughter Lavi. I love her so much, and shes all I got left, other than Rachel and her son Gabi. I still remember how hard it was it was to start off when we left the TT, I keep looking for jobs until I found one as a D.J in a night club called Pure. ( That's really a night club for teens in my town and plz don't sue!) I still work there with my band only on Wednesdays nights (Koris job is playing in a rock band called SIT & SPIN he he you will find out more of it later)*sighs* Hey don't get me wrong I love going there on Wednesdays nights its just that people would request songs that I wrote about Robin and it pains me. And one time when we where performing I swear I saw him there dancing with that whore, so called sister, but I think I was seeing thinks because that day my ex broke up with me and I was thinking of Robin how he broke my heart *sighs* Oh well I know that I can't change anything in the past. But I wish I would of knew how Robin was before I fell in love with him. BEFORE HE BORKE MY HEART!!!_

"Mami"Lavi said who broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yes Lavi" Kori asked.

"Why are you crying?"Lavi asked.

Oh no not again, why do I always cry without wanting to every time I think of him. Kori asked her self in her head.

"Oh its really nothing hunny, lets just try to hurry up home ok" Kori said while wiping her tears.

"Your thinking about him again aren't you?" Lavi asked.

(Kori smiles)_She knows me so well, she can read me like a open book, and shes only five!_

"I can't hide anything from you can I ?"Kori said with laughter in her eyes

"No Mami you really can't"Lavi said laughing.

"Well…yes I was thinking about him, but I can't help it"Kori said sighing.

"Don't worry Mami you have me to cheer you up"Lavi said with a WIDE grin.

*Laughs* "Yes I have you my little Starbright" Kori said picking up Lavi and kissing her on the head.(**A/N Starbright is Lavis nickname and battle name lol that's a surprise for later)**

*Laughs* "And you my Starlight mami!" Lavi says laughing.(**A/N That's Koris battle name, lol you get me so far)**

"Ok enough fooling around, lets go to Gabis surprised birthdayparty"Kori said happily.

"Oh yes lets, I really want to see Gabi's face when we surprised him!"Lavi said laughing.(**A/N oh yeah forgot to tell you Gabi is short for Gabriel)**

"Ok then lets go"Kori said walking to the next block.

When Koir and Lavi where like a block away from home, they saw something dark flew to the bank.

"Mami, whats that? Is it something we should worry about?"Lavi asked worried.

"No Lavi Its not something we should worry about, its just Nightwing" kori said with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh but why don't you like Nightwing mami?"Lavi asked.

"Well I do its just……..he reminds me of someone, someone I don't want to remember" Kori said to her daughter.

"Oh ok but……" Kori started to have a flashback, and wasn't hearing what Lavi was saying.

FLASHBACK

_**I have to keep running, I don't want him to find me!"Starfire said to herself. It was five months after she left the Teen Titians and she is running from Nightwing because she knew who he really is.**_

_**(After Starfire and Raven left the TT, the whole team fell apart and they all went on their own way. She didn't know what happen to Cy or beastboy but she did know what happen to Robin. She knew Robin was Nightwing, just by his fighting skills and the shape of his body.)**_

_**Where will I go Starfire said to her self stuck in a corner of a alley. Something fell and made a crashing nosie. What was that Starfire yelled as something flew by. Then I saw Nightwing come out of the dark into the moonlight. **_

"_**St-stay away from me!!" I yelled.**_

"_**Its ok I'm the good guy here, I just want to know if "X" hurt you at all" Nightwing said starting to look in her eyes with concern. Starfire looked down so he won't see her green eyes(Starfire died her hair a dirty blonde but she still keeped the green eyes )and said "No he didn't hurt me……..but you did"Starfire said so quietly not even the alley rats running by couldn't even hear her. Then Nightwing had a confused look on his face. **_

"_**What? I never did no such thing, I don't even know who you are!"Nightwing said studying her face.**_

"_**Uh...ok sure….but I have to get home now"starfire said.**_

_**But right when she walked by him to leave the alley, she stopped and grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor yelling then started crying.**_

"_**Please……….help………my baby!"Starfire yelled.**_

_**Night looked at her shocked, then picked her up bridal style and took her to the hospital. **_

_**Starfire the next morning awoke up in the hospital and looked down at her stomach.**_

"_**Oh thank goodness my baby is alright" Starfire said while rubbing her five month belly.**_

_**Then the door open and the Doctor came in,**_

"_**Oh I see your awake now, well I am and you're here because you almost lost your baby"Dr. Tuscan said.**_

"_**WH-WHAT!!! I almost lost my baby"Starfire said yelled at him.**_

"_**Yes Kori, but there is no need for yelling" Dr. Tuscan said.**_

"_**Ok, Kori can you tell me what happen last night?"Dr. Tuscan said looking at Star.**_

"_**Uh….yeah, ok I was running for my life to get away from….Nightwing, I thought he was "X" who was going to kill me" Kori said almost crying.**_

"_**I see, so because of all the running and being scared caused to much stress on you and you fell to the floor and almost lost your baby" said.(A/N Hey I don't know anything about Doctors and hospitals cause I can't stand them, so please no flames)**_

"_**Yeah that's what happen, but uhh…..can I call home so I can have someone to pick me up?" Kori asked.**_

"_**Yes you can Kori" said.**_

_**Kori left the room to find a phone, once she found one she called Raven and told her everything that happened, so Raven came and picked her up. When they were in the car driving back Raven said "Wow I can't believe "HE" almost lost yous…no…"HIS" and yous child"**_

"_**I know" said satrfire crying the whole way back.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mami? Mami did you hear me? Hello Mami!!!" Lavi shouted.

"Wh-what honey I didn't hear you"Kori said.

"Mami I said did you hear me?" Lavi said again.

"Oh no I guess I didn't, I'm sorry honey was it something important?" Kori asked.

"Uhh…no mami it wasn't, lets just hurry to the party"said Lavi while running with Kori to their house with a beach view.

RAVENS POV

_I can't wait to see Gabis face when he sees the surprise party"Rachel said(who is Raven)to herself while trying to blow up balloons. Rachel look at a green balloon animal and it was a cat.(_**A/N I don't even know if you even can you make a cat, and the cat is like Beastboy when he turns into a cute cat)**. _Then it reminded her of Beastboy._

"That fricken asshole, I hope he rots for all I care!"yelled Rachel.

"But I don't understand, why do I still love him? I hate him and love him at the same time? Ahh!!"yelled Rachel out of frustration and a light bulb exploded.

"Great! Why can't I control my power when I'm thinking about him? I hate it!!!"Rachel yelled while getting a new light bulb to replace the broken one.

"Wow this broken light bulb is like me, a new comes in and the old broken one gets thrown away because no one wants it no more"Rachel thought while looking at it.

"Just like what "HE" did to me"Rachel said in a whisper as she throw the bulb out. Then Rachel started to have a flash back.

FLASHBACK

**Windows where breaking as I walked by. I was so pissed off. I can't believe I saw him with "HER" in there!"Raven yelled in her head. Raven stopped walking and went back to where Beastboy and Terra was. She stopped in front of the window and was glaring at the two.( If looks could kill they both would have been dead a long time ago)She saw them at a hotel in a Jacuzzi making out.**

"**I can't believe I just left six months ago and he doesn't care that I'm gone"Raven said to herself.**

"**That fricken bastard, I should fricken beat the shit out of both of them, bitches deserves it"Raven said almost yelling out loud.**

"**I am fricken pregnant with his child, suffering with pain and he is over there havin the time of his life with that whore!"Raven screamed as she looked at them. Then the windows break.**

**Bastboy and Terra both jumped up and looked at Raven. (They didn't know it was Raven because she died her hair brown, but she kept the purple eyes, and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a black jacket and sweat pants)**

"**What the hell women!"Beastboy yells at Rachel.**

"**Excuse me, first of all I didn't do this, I was just FRICKEN WALKING AROUND NOT MAKING OUT WITH SOME WHORE!!!!" Screamed Rachel.**

"**Listen bitch, no one calls or say that to my girl!"Beastboy said yelling.**

**Then he looked down at her belly and looked back up.( Remember, Raven is six months pregnant)**

"**And I wouldn't be callin her a whore when you have a baby"Beastboy said pointing to her stomach.**

**I can't believe he just said that about his child too"Raven said to herself.**

**Terra was laughing the whole time, like she is trying me, to beat the shit out of her.**

"**You know what, let me tell you something"Raven said as her eyes turned red without wanting to.**

"**At least I don't cheat on my boyfriend with his BEST FRIEND!!!! And I would of broke up with that person first not cheating on them, because that would cause them less pain!!!!!!"Raven said yelling but coldly at the same time.**

**I saw saw Beastboys face turn pale, he had fear in his eyes.**

"**Wh-I-never told-how-did-know-Who are you?"Besatboy asking as he really studied her.**

"**Lets just say I am one of Ravens really close friends so If I were you, I would shut up right now"Raven said with no emotion.**

**Beastboy gasped.**

"**What! Where is Raven, tell me NOW!!!"Beastboy said running to Raven and grabbed her wrist.**

"**Take your hand off me you bastard"Raven said as she gave him a death glare that could kill threw walls.**

**Besatboy took his hands off of her so fast and backed up a few steps from her.**

"**Well I want to know where she is, she's here isn't she? I know she's here because of the windows, so where is she!!!"yelled Beastboy as he started to look outside.**

"**HA!!! You think you could find her, well let me tell you something asshole, she never wants to see you or your whore EVER AGAIN!!!"Raven said as she walked out to the corner of the building and flew up to the air with tears coming down her face.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

Rachel snapped out of it and saw she popped three balloons.

"Great" Rachel mumbled.

"I always do that every fricken time I think about him!"Rachel yelled.

"But I will never forget the love we once had together. If only he didn't do that to me, we would've been a family but what can I do"Rachel said.

"Oh well, I have to hurry with all of the balloons"Rachel said.

Where is Kori and Lavi at? Rachel wondered.

Right when Rachel was going to call Kori, kori came threw the door with Lavi.

"Ok lets get this party ready so you can pick up Gabi from Jay Jay's house"Kori said to Rachel.

"Yep lets hurry up"Rachel said trying to forget her past.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I have mid-terms and a lot of studying ad home work……so yeah……uh……lol…. But the next chapter will be really good you guys will freak!! Lol well I think so anyways see ya later :D.**


	3. Surprize Party

****

Hey I had a SNOW DAY WHOO!!!!!!!!!! Lol so I had time to write this chapter, and I am kinda stuck on a part so I think the next chapter will take longer to put up, but I am going to put a couple of scenes with Kori yelling at Richard and Rachel yelling at Beastboy or Gar but that will be later anyways hope guys like this chapter and I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITAINS wish I did but I do not anyways please enjoy and please no flames its my first fanfiction

On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**SURPRIZE PARTY**

**RACHELS POV**

"YES!!!! We finally finish putting up everything for the party and just in time to"Kori said looking at her purple watch.

"Yes we did now I'm going to get Gabi"Rachel said putting on a coat and grabbing her keys.

"Ok I will get dressed then, come on Lavi sweetie, you too"Kori said taking Lavis hand.

"Alright then bye"Rachel said closing the door the door.

Rachel heard Kori and Lavi saying bye threw the door as she walk to her car. Rachel started driving to Jay Jay's house. Rachel finally got to his house and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Rachel waited for a few seconds, then the door opened and Karen saw Rachel and let her in.

"Gabi your mother is here to pick you up"Karen called out facing the living room.

"So……….."Karen said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah….so…"Rachel said looking at Karen.

They both busted out laughing and then hug each other.

Then Vic wlks in.

"What I don't get no hug?"Vic asked with a pout.

*Laughs* "No Vic, no hug"Rachel said looking at Vic while letting go of Karen.( Karen is Bee and Vic is Cy for the people who didn't know)

"Aww why little lady, I didn't do anything?"Vic asked Rachel, while he trys to cry.

They all burst out laughing.

"Wow Rae, I don't think you could ever laugh like that"Vic asked Rachel.

_Great he caught me laughing hard, I was just trying to forget the past, Rachel said to herself._

When Rachel didn't say anything Karen started saying… "Oh I know, you trying to forget about him" Karen said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah Sherlock" Rachel said with sarcasm.

"Rae just hang in there ok, you have us to help you, and to beat the shit out of him too, ok."Vic said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah Rae don't forget you have us, but I don't think you need any help beating the shit out of him"Karen said laughing.

_Wow she really knows how to make me laugh, Rachel thought to herself while laughing with her._

_Where is Gabi at? Rachel asked herself._

_As on cue Karen says_ "I wonder where are the boys at?"

_Wow its like she is the one who can read minds._

"I don't know but we have to hurry, almost all of our guest are there"Rachel said.

"Boys we have a PS3 with that new game to give away if you come here now"Karen said smirking.

Both boys came so fast in the room, if you blinked you would've have not seen them run in.

Rachel, Karen, and Vic all busted out laughing,

"Whats so funny? Where is the PS3?"Jay Jay asked looking around.

"Yeah where is it? I want it now, please"Gabi said as he turned into a cat.

"You guys there were no PS3, they were just tricking you"said Vic sadly.

Rachel laughing to herself said "Well I guess we tricked Vic too" Rachel said still laughing.

Karen started laughing now.

"Yes we sure did"Karen said.

"Well ok, see you guys later ok"Rachel said as she told Gabi to get his coat.

"Bye Vic, bye Karen, and bye Jay Jay, see you later"Rachel said winking at the last thing she said.

"Bye"They all called back.

Rachel walked out with Gabi and they got in the car.

Ok where should I take him so Vic and Karen with Jay Jay can go to the party?

Oh I know, he just loves tofu ice cream, I'll just go buy him some now. Rachel thought to herself.(**A/N: Ok I don't even know if there is tofu ice cream, and if there is…..YUCK!!!!!) **

"Hey Gabi, are you up for some ice cream?"Rachel asked Gabi while driving to "Cool Ice". (**A/N" It's a ice cream store, I just made it up in my head so its not real….I think….he he)**

"Yeah!!!!! But it has to be tofu"Gabi said crossing his arms together.

Rachel laughs

"Well of course its going to be tofu Gabi"Rachel said as she pulled up to "Cool Ice".

She parked the car and got out then went to get her son out of the car seat. She walked in the store holding Gabis hand. Rachel sat down Gabi at a table at the window and went to go get his ice cream. She sat down in front of him and watch how he ate his tofu ice cream.

_Wow he looks so much like him(He has purple eyes like her and dark purple hair with green streaks going threw it.) He has his fathers powers and of course his green skin but we put this special lotion on him so it looks normal. And he has my powers to, so he can read minds, but I know he would of loved his father because they are so much alike, its scary. Rachel thought all of this to herself as she watch him take one last bite of his tofu ice cream._

"Look mom, I'm all finished" Gabi said all proud that he finished it so fast.

Rachel chuckled to herself.

"Yes I can see it on your face"Rachel said as she took a napkin and cleaned his face.

"Ok lets hurry up home"Rachel said walking to the car with Gabi.

Once they were in the car, Rachel called Kori and told her their on their way, Rachel could hear Kori telling everyone their almost there.

"Oh Rachel I can't wait until I see his face!"Kori said giggling to herself over the phone.

"I know me to, well ok were here so talk to you once we get in ok"Rachel said to Kori.

"Ok bye"Rachel said into the phone.

"Bye"Kori said barely keeping down her excitement.

Rachel chuckled to herself, same old Kori, Rachel said to herself as she and Gabi started walking up to the house.

"Uh Gabi you go first ok"Rachel said

"Ok mom"Gabi said happily as he opened the door.

They both walk in the house and close the door, it was dark. Then all of the lights came on and everyone "SURPRIZE" as they jumped out of their hiding spot.

Gabi yelled out a happy laugh as he was jumping up and down.

"Oh a surprise party, wow I was not expecting this"Gabi said still jumping up and down.

*Laughs* Everyone laughed at Gabi then talked to each other.

Rachel saw Kori coming over with a camera.

"Oh Rachel I got the best picture of Gabi when we all popped out!"Kori said laughing as she showed Rachel the picture.

"Wow look at his face"Rachel said laughing.

Rachel then began talking to everyone.

Later Gabi opened his presents. And of course he had to go play the PS3 he just got with his friends and Lavi.

While the kids were playing with the PS3 and the adults were talking, someone rang the door bell. Rachel went to the door and opened it to find Richard or Dick Grayson.

Rachel gasped.

_What is Richard Grayson doing here, Rachel said to herself_

"Can I help you?"Rachel asked looking at Richard.

"Well yeah, is Gabis party here, at this house?"Richard asked.

"Yes it is but aren't you alittle late?"Rachel asked him.

"Yeah I know, but I had a meeting I had to be at and Redfire over here wanted to come really badly"Richard said as a boy with black hair and red eyes came up to him.

_Wait a sec, did he just say Redfire?_

"Redfire?"Rachel said eyeing the two.

"Yeah, well its his nick name, his real name is Mark"Richard said rubbing his sons head.

_Oh now I did remember Gabi saying something about a Mark Grayson, Rachel said in her head._

"_Ok well come in"Rachel said as she moved to the side to let them in. _

_She noticed that he told someone to come in. Rachel saw a girl with black hair come in._

_Now where did I see her before Rachel asked herself as she looked at this girl walking up._

They all came in the house.

Mark ran to where Gabi and all of the other kids where at. Rachel looked at Mark then back to his parents.

_That's weird, he doesn't look nothing like Richard, but he looks a lot like his mom. Wired just wired, Rachel said to herself._

"My names Rachel Roth by the way"Rachel said as she shook both of their hands.

"Hey you're the famous writer right? Well you already know me and this is my soon to be wife Bla-I mean Becky"Richard said as he pointed to Becky.

"Yeah I am the famous writer"Rachel said smiling that he knew her.

_Wow that's so wired he was about to say a different name but didn't. Hmm…maybe I should look into his mind real quick. _But as she did she wish she never did.

Rachel gasped as she knew who they were.

_OMG!!! I can't believe its them. How dare they come here after what they did to Kori._

Rachel was giving them both death glares. They both had confused looks on their face.

"I will talk to you later, I need to talk to some one right now"Rachel said to them as she walked away to find Kori.

She found Kori talking to Roy.

"Hey Kori I need to talk to you for a sec"Rachel said looking at Koris face.

"What is it Rachel"Kori said madly as Rachel took her up stairs to talk.

_Oh great Koris mad why I took her away from Roy oh well this is important._

"Um Kori did you see who just came to the party"Rachel said looking at Kori.

"No why? Is there someone here that you don't want to see"Kori asked.

"No not who I don't want to see, its you who doesn't want to see"Rachel said looking at Koris who had a very confused look on her face.

"What? I don't understand, who would I not……"Koris voice trailed off then her face became very pale, she looked like she was about to faint.

"Kori are you going to be ok?"I asked her as she recovered and looked like she was going to kill.

"What is "HE" doing here"Kori hissed.

"He came here with his son Mark and his girlfriend...no…finance Becky"Rachel said.

"WHAT!!!"Koei yelled.

"But his name is Richard Grayson and his girlfriend is really Blackfire"Rachel said

coldly.

"WHAT!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FRICKEN ASS HOLE HAD A KID WITH HER AND DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!"Kori screamed.

_Wow I never saw Kori this mad in all her life._

"I will kill them both!!"Kori said as her eyes and hands glowed green then turned red.

_Wow I guess if Kori's really pissed her powers turn red, Rachel said to herself._

"Kori, no you can't kill them, but you can yell at them but some other time not at my sons Birthday party"Rachel said.

Kori sighed and her powers went away.

"Oh Rachel I'm sorry its just that it makes me so mad when I see them, and its like my heart is breaking all over again knowing that he doesn't care about me at all, never did, cause if he did he would of never did this to me"Kori said as tears ran down her face.

Rachel felt so bad for Kori, she just wants to kill them for hurting kori like this again.

"Oh its ok Kori, just try to act normal, so they don't know a thing, ok"Rachel said while hugging Kori.

"Yes ok, but I'm doing things my way"said Kori as she started laughing.

Rachel read her thoughts.

"Oh that plan is going to be so good"Rachel said as a smirk came o her face.

_Wow can't wait until I see this! Rachel said to herself as they both walked down stairs smiling._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Ok I am kinda stuck on the next chapter with the big "Plan" so if any of you can give me any ideas that would be so great thanks**


	4. The plan: Invite

**Ok yeah I know I took forever to update but I had a bad writers block and all of the studying I'm doing for school, I just didn't have time and thank you everyone for giving me some ideas but I think I will just stick to my own and I might will use some of your ideas I don't know yet…….please enjoy and no flames. Oh and I DO NOT own the Teen Titians.**

**Chapter 4**

**THE PLAN :INVITE**

**KORIS POV**

_I can't believe he had the nerve to have a child with her, and not care for me at all!!! Well he won't ever forget me after what I do._

"_Oh I can't wait until I do this plan!!!"Kori said to herself walking down the stairs smiling with Rachel._

"Kori, you ready for this? I mean this is like so not you"Rachel said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Rachel dear, I been ready my whole life for this, and I know this doesn't seem like me but he made me this way, after what he did I just want him to know what he did to me"Kori said as she started to tear up.

"_Oh no, I can't cry here and in front of him!…… AHH I hate this"Kori yelled in her _

_head._

"Alright then, I will help you because I can't stand them either and I want to see their faces when you do that, because they deserves it…after what they did to you"Rachel said glaring at the two across the room.

**RICHARDS POV**

"Hey Becky, is it me or is Rachel and that other girl keep giving as death glares?"Richard asked Becky as he studied the dirty blonde by Rachel.

"Oh please Richard, you know they are just pissed because they can't have you, HELLO its so clear that they are"Becky said as she was fixing her makeup.

_Man I hate it when Becky is such a bitch all the time. The only reason I'm staying with her is for mark. But I swear he's not my kid, I could just tell…shit anyone can. Richard thought to himself._

"Oh look Rich, they are here to talk, maybe to try to steal you from me, which I doubt they could"Becky said as she watch them come over to us.

"Becky just shut up"Richard said as he made a hateful face to her.

"Richard your lucky I don't leave you for the way you keep treating me"Becky said as she to look cute as she was pouting.

_I just hate it when she does that._

"Hello Richard, Becky"Rachel said as she stopped in front of them with the dirty blonde girl.

"Hello"Rich and Becky said back.

"This is my friend Kori Anders" Rachel said pointing to Kori.

"Hello"Kori said.

"Yeahh.."Becky said bitchy to Kori.

_Man why does she have to be a bitch?_

"Hey, I'm Richard"I said as I shook her hand.

_Wow her hand is so soft and omg those eyes are beautiful, its like your drowning in two huge green jewels. Wow…..I never seen anyone this good looking since Starfire. But shes not Starfire, I will always love Starfire, not this Kori….but wow!!!Richard said to himself as he almost fell right in front of her._

"Is it alright if I call you Dick instead cause you look more like a Dick then a Richard"Kori said looking at Richard.

_I hate that name, even if its my middle name…and the way Kori said it. It sounded like she hates me, I don't even know who she is._

"Look I don't want to sound like an ass, but I really hate that name so if you would please not call me that"Richard said as he looked in her green eyes.

"Okk…Dick it is then"Kori said smiling at Rachel who was smirking back at her.

_What the hell?!?!? Who the hell those this girl think she is?_

"Hey I don't know what…."Richard got cut off by a little girl with red hair with dark streaks and the bluest eyes ever yelled "Mami!!!"The little girl ran up to Kori.

"Yes honey, what is it?"Kori said with such care it reminded him of Starfire.

"Th-that mean boy Mar-Mark pinched me on my arm be-because I didn't want t-to play with him"the girl said crying into Koris shoulder.

"Oh Lavi don't worry, I will talk to this bad boy, ok"Kori said as she was rubbing her daughters back.

_What? How could Mark do that and to such a cute, nice, caring little girl._

"Come on Lavi lets go talk to him"Kori said as she took Lavi's hand.

"Oh no your not going to talk to my son, you understand that"Becky said as she stepped in front of Kori.

_Man Becky, your such a bitch. Can't you leave them alone, because Mark is bad._

"Yo, you better get the hell out of my face"Kori said as she looked like she was going to kill her.

_Oh man I should say something before they kill each other._

"Oh look at the time, come on Becky we really need to go now and don't worry Kori, we well talk to Mark ok"Richard said as he grabbed his coat and Becky's.

"Ok then see you later, bye"Kori said as she walked off to the bathroom with Lavi.

_Man its like I know Kori from somewhere, but where?……Wait I know she was that girl I saved in the alley, she almost lost her baby, but that's not why I feel I know her. I don't know but I want to get to out of here fast before Blackfire wants to start something with _

_Rachel._

"Ok Rachel, bye, see you when ever"Richard said as he walked to the door with Becky and Mark.

"Ok bye"Rachel said coldly.

_Wow Rachel reminds me of Raven, but Raven wouldn't be caught dead laughing, but man Kori, I can't stop thinking about her, its like I love her. But how can I? I just met her and the only person I love is Starfire and she left and I don't know why. But oh well…I will just have to invite Kori and Rachel to a party one day. Richard thought to himself as he closed the door._

**KORIS POV**

"Wow Rae, did you see his face when I said "Ok Dick it is the"Kori said laughing.

Everyone was gone and the kids were sleeping in their rooms.

"Yeah that was priceless" Rachel said laughing with Kori.

"Oh man, I can't wait until we start the plan"kori said smirking with a spaced out looked.

"Yeah me too"Rachel said smirking with Kori.

Then they both went to bed.

**The Next Day**

**RICHARDS POV**

At Richards house.

_I can't stop thinking about her. Wow its like I'm in love with Kori. But how can I be. The only women for me is Star, but I don't know where she went. She just left and didn't care about any of us and Raven too. Then I was stuck with Blackfire. Even if Blackfire is good at some things, I still miss and want Starfire. Richard said to himself as he was in his room trying to figure out what party he was going to invite Rachel and amazing Kori to._

"Hmm…what party…ahh I know the party Bruce is holding at the palace in Gothem City for the most wealthy people"Richard said to himself.

"Yes it would just be perfect" Richard mumbled as he was smiling.

He got up from his desk, walked out of his room to the den to call Rachel and Kori, to invite them to the party.

As Richard sat in the chair and grabbed the phone, he almost jumped out of his hair when Becky came in calling him.

"Oh Richipoo, I need more money so I can get something for Bruce's party"Becky yelled in the doorway.

_Oh man…why did she have to come now_

"Man Becky, I just gave you $1000 like an hour ago. What the hell did you do with that money?"Richard asked very pissed off,

"Well Richie, you know that I need a lot of money for a party and I already wasted that money for my shoes that I am going to wear"Becky said walking to him.

_Man she is such a gold digging bitch. That's why I didn't marry her after all these years. Richard thought to himself as he looked at her with disgust._

"Fine I will give you more, only to get you out of here"Richard said as he gave her $2000.

"Oh Richie, thank you so much and don't forget to invite Xavier Red to the party ok"Becky said as she walked out of the den.

"Now why the hell would I want to invite him? I hate his guts and he hates mine" I said as I watched her mouthed "To bad"

_Wow…I really can't stand her……_

**RACHELS POV**

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

The phone rang three times before Rachel could answer it.

"Hello, Roth and Anders residence" Rachel said into the phone.

"Uh…Hi Rachel, its me Richard Grayson, I was just wondering if you and Kori would like to come to the party Bruce Wayne is holding at the palace tonight?"

_Omg , I can't believe Koris plan is working out so well…Ha he so is going to get what he _

_deserves_.

"Oh wow Richard that's great! We would both love to come"Rachel said as she tried not to laugh as she saw Kori laughing, grabbing her stomach.

"Great! That is so wonderful, so it starts at 8:00, ok be there and don't forget to dress formal" Richard said.

_Great, I have to wear a dress now_

"Oh don't worry Richard we sure will be"Rachel as she was smirking when she saw Koris face again.

"Ok then, see you tonight, bye"Richard said.

"Bye"Rachel said.

She put down the phone and turned to Kori who was laughing her ass off.

"Wow I can't believe how fast he did that, it hasn't even been a day yet"Kori said laughing.

"I know I can't believe it either, and I can't believe I have to wear a dress"Rachel said frowning.

"Oh come on Rachel its not that bad, but we have to go shopping, so we can look drop dead amazing!!!" Kori said as she pop out one hip and put her hands in the air.

_Great shopping, I hate shopping_

"Ok fine but if we are going to go, we better go now cause its 2:45 and I know how long it takes you to shop Kori"Rachel said as Kori was smirking.

"Well its not my fault I love shopping!" Kori said.

_Rachel sighs No I guess not, I guess that's how she keeps away her pain_

"Oh come on already Kori"Rachel said as she put on shoes and her coat.

"Ok but I'm driving" Kori said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Alright then hurry"Rachel said as she went to Koris car.

**(A/N: Ok you are probably wondering where are the kids, well right now they are at Karens and Vics house but when the party starts they will be at a day care)**

**A hour later**

**KORIS POV**

"Ooooo, how about this one for you Rachel"Kori said as she held up a strap-v-neck, black long dress as it had a long split on the right side going all the way to her thigh, and the waste had a dark blue chain belt to match the straps.

_Oh I hope she likes this dress, its so her. Kori thought to herself as she was holding it up for Rachel to see._

_I saw Rachel's eyes do wide as she looked at the dress_

"Oh…wow Kori…this dress is just perfect for me"Rachel said as she went to go try on the dress.

"Yep I know it is"Kori said smiling.

Rachel came back out of the dressing room.

"Oh wow, I look so good in this"Rachel said as she saw looking in the mirror at her curves.

"Oh yeah you do, your one hot mama Rachel"Kori said fanning herself.

"Ha yeah I am, so I am going to go buy this ok"Rachel as she was taking the dress off.

"Ok, and I will still look for my dress"Kori said as she got up from the chair to go to one of the racks.

_Oh…I just can't find the one perfect dress for me_

Kori then saw Rachel coming back with two huge bags.

"ok Kori, lets try to find you one"Rachel said as she started to look at a rack behind her.

**10 minutes later**

"Oh Rachel…I will never find a dress"Kori said as she started to give up.

"No Kori you can't give up, you have to do the plan, and knock Richard off his feet" Rachel said looking up at the wall.

"Ha, ok then I will keep looking" Kori said.

_Oh I hope I find a dress soon_

I turned around to ask Rachel a question.

"Uh Rachel did you hear me? I said did you find anything" Kori said looking at Rachel's back.

"Oh yeah Kori, I sure found your dress"Rachel said.

"Omg you did, where? Let me see"Kori said.

Rachel turned around with a dress in her hands.

Kori gasped

The dress was all darkish, lightish purple, the top part was a corset style with ribbons tying in the front, and the skirt was like a mermaid style going all the way to the ground.

"Oh…oh…oh…omg…its…its…its so WONDERFUL!!!" Kori yelled as she went to go try it on.

She came out and it fitted her perfect. It showed all of her curves really well.

"Oh Rachel I love this dress"Kori said as she took it off and went to go pay of it.

"Ok now lets go home because its already 6:20"Rachel said as we where running to the car with all of are bags.

**A hour later**

**KORIS POV**

"Oh Rachel I don't know if I should put my hair up or down?"Kori said playing with her hair.

_Hmm…up or down_

"Uh…I think you should leave it down all curly and then put this dark purple band with diamonds to mach your shoes"Rachel said as she was putting on her dark blue shoes.

"That's such a good idea, I'm so going to do that"Kori said fixing her hair like Rachel said.

5 minutes past

"Ok Kori you ready?"Rachel said as she was waiting in the limo.

"Yeah I'm coming now"Kori said as she came in the limo.

_Ha…I can't wait to go_

"Lets get this party started"Kori said smiling with Rachel.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**So tell me wat you think, and the next chapter is going to take long to put up so yeah**


End file.
